


Caro diario

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Melancholy, One Shot, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Non so neanche perché mi stia sfogando, non so neanche perché stia scrivendo queste parole, ma la mia mano destra corre veloce e l’inchiostro blu sulla carta sembra non voler finire mai.





	Caro diario

Caro diario,  
ci sono momenti nella vita in cui tutto sembra impossibile e in cui ogni porta dietro di sé nasconde un muro. Ci sono momenti in cui mi sento come se il mondo non mi capisse, anche se probabilmente sono io a non capire il mondo. Ci sono momenti in cui vorrei lasciarmi andare, per sempre, finalmente, perché proprio non ce la faccio, perché tutto mi cade addosso e tutti si girano dall’altra parte. E penso che ci sarà sempre questa piccola, ma fastidiosa, parte di me che desidera sparire. Perché fa proprio parte di me, il voler abbandonare di fronte alle avversità.  
Mi guardo spesso attorno, sai? E vedo tanti sorrisi, tanta felicità. Ma quanto di tutto ciò è vero? Forse è tutto falso, tutto messo in scena per mostrare al mondo che si sta bene, quando dentro si sta morendo. È molto probabile che per molti sia così. Ma io ci sto male ugualmente. Perché io felice in quel modo non riesco ad esserci. Perché io tutto ciò che sento è un peso sul petto e la voglia costante di rimettere persino l’anima. Nonostante non sia così convinta di possedere quest’ultima.  
È che fa male quando le persone vanno via, fa male quando ti abbandonano, fa male quando ti buttano alle loro spalle, come un rifiuto ingombrante. È che fa male quando ti lasciano andare, ma solo dopo averti succhiato via tutta la linfa vitale, dopo averti rubato la personalità, i pensieri, tutto ciò che ti contraddistingueva dagli altri. È che fa male quando dall’essere qualcuno, con la q maiuscola, diventi nessuno, con una n così microscopica che neanche è possibile vederla ad occhio nudo.  
Non so neanche perché mi stia sfogando, non so neanche perché stia scrivendo queste parole, ma la mia mano destra corre veloce e l’inchiostro blu sulla carta sembra non voler finire mai. Sembra che scrivere sia tutto ciò che mi sia rimasto, ed è effettivamente così.  
È la scrittura, la mia unica salvezza, l’unica cosa che mi tiene a galla in questo mare in tempesta che è la mia vita. È la scrittura che mi abbraccia e mi stringe e mi dice che andrà tutto bene, anche se probabilmente non sarà così. È la scrittura che mi ricorda che le cose possono cambiare.  
Le lacrime iniziano a bagnarmi gli occhi e io le asciugo all’istante, perché non posso piangere per gente a cui non frega nulla di me, non posso piangere perché sono sola, perché non è la prima volta. Sono stata sola per tutta la mia vita, posso benissimo continuare a farlo. Vero? Falso.  
Scuoto la testa adesso, proprio adesso, anche se tu non puoi vedermi, ma se mi vedessi, la scuoteresti anche tu dal disappunto.  
Sono stanca, molto stanca, vorrei solo mettermi a letto e non rialzarmi più. Ma proprio non posso, perché ho tutta la vita davanti e mi sembra quasi d’obbligo vivere, perché c’è gente che vorrebbe vivere e non può farlo.  
Mi sento in colpa per ogni cosa, io. Per questo non riesco a farmi andare bene niente. Per questo non riesco a sorridere e a sentirmi solo piena di gioia, solo piena di cose belle.  
Forse la mia vita non è fatta per le cose belle.  
Continuo ad asciugare lacrime e continuo a scuotere la testa con disappunto, ma continua a non cambiare assolutamente nulla, perché questa mia dannata vita rimane così com’è, e quelle dannate persone sono andate via ugualmente, una per una, senza girarsi indietro, senza controllare che stessi bene, senza ringraziarmi per ciò che avevo loro donato.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e non dovrei farlo, perché poi si gonfia tutto e mi fa male, ma quel male perlomeno mi ricorda che sono viva e mi distrae dal peso sul petto che sento, mi distrae dal dolore alla testa, e un po’ dappertutto, che sento.  
Adesso le lacrime le lascio andare, perché non ne posso più di bloccarle, non ne posso più di bloccarmi.  
La testa però non la scuoto, perché non riesco più a fare neanche quello.  
Sono sola. Ma va bene così, suppongo.   
  
  
 

_Du er ikke alene._


End file.
